Frozen Heart
by finnsnixx
Summary: A genderbent crossover Frozen/Glee fic, Rachel Berry as Kristoff, Finn Hudson as Anna, Kurt Hummel as Elsa, and Quinn Fabray as Hans. It's mostly about Kristanna/Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

Finn ran down the hallway as fast as his little body would take him, five years old and more excited than ever to see his older brother. He leaned up and knocked on the door roughly, "Kurt!" He dragged out the R sound and put extra emphasis on the T giving a soft chuckle at the end of the word. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He bounced waiting for his brother to answer the door.

_"Go away Finn." _He called from the other side, not even bothering to open the door.

Finn gave a huff and turned to run off. All he wanted to do was play with Kurt, but his brother never seemed to want to spend time with anymore. It made him wonder what he did wrong. He was lonely and wanted someone to play with, talk to, but he had no one.

Years went by and Finn always got the same answer from Kurt. _Go away. _Or even worse no answer at all. It was disappointing to say the least. The loneliness he felt only grew worse when his mother and father died. He didn't know what to do, he was suddenly orphaned, alone with a brother that hated him for reasons he didn't understand.

A year later, Kurt was now 18 and ready to be coronated as King of Arendelle, Finn was just happy to have people coming into the castle. He had been alone so long that he was excited to meet the people of Arendelle, and hopefully find his one true love. It was an amazing thought, meet the girl of his dreams across the dance floor, it would be like all those stories his mother had read to him when he was young. He walked the halls; a bounce in his step, the actual coronation was only an hour or so away. He glanced around watching all the staff set up, there were so many plates, and bowls. He could smell the scent of food cooking in the kitchen. "Mmm." He licked his lips.

Finn made his way outside, deciding to take a stroll around while he waited to go to the coronation. He was walking along the pathway, not really paying attention to where he was going when he ran headfirst into a horse. "Ow." He stumbled backwards, blinking up when he saw a beautiful young woman atop the horse. She hopped down, _"Are you okay?" _He nodded. _"Oh! You're the prince! Please accept my deepest apologies." _She exclaimed bowing her head low.

"Oh uh well yeah, but you don't have to apologize it's not your fault." He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. He dragged his eyes over her; she was really pretty, and seemed sweet. "Finn of Arendelle." He held out his hand to her. _"Quinn of the Southern Isle." _She took his hand and shook it gently. "Hey our names rhyme." He gave a laugh. The blond chuckled and nodded, "That they do."

The bells of the chapel began to ring, "Oh the coronation. I gotta run." He turned and started back towards the castle. He made it there just in time, he smiled when he saw Kurt stand up there. He seemed nervous, but he was still happy to see his brother. Everything seemed to go well and soon Finn was standing beside his brother in the ballroom. _"Hi." _Kurt muttered looking towards him. Finn looked left and right wondering if Kurt was actually talking to him, he pointed to himself. "Hi? Hi me?" Kurt nodded. "Hi." He gave a lopsided grin. _"You're looking handsome this evening." _Finn grinned wider. "You are too, I mean you always do I'm sure, but uhh." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. _"Thank you." _

Finn was elated; he couldn't believe that he was talking to his brother again. "Mm… do you smell that?" Kurt leaned forward sniffing the air. "Chocolate." They spoke at the same time letting out soft content sighs. "We should get some." Kurt shook his head. _"Need to watch my figure." _He gave a laugh, but Finn just rolled his eyes. He asked for one of the staff to bring him a piece of chocolate, licking his lips when they brought it to him. He popped it in his mouth, "Sure you don't want any?" He spoke with his mouth full. Kurt nodded, _"I'm sure." _He adjusted the gloves on his hands and interlaced his fingers in front of him. He handed the plate off when he was finished, wiping his fingers on his pants.

"I wish we could be like this all the time." He spoke softly.

Kurt sighed heavily, _"Yeah… but it can't." _

Finn frowned, "Why." He moved closer to Kurt, but he flinched away from him.

_"Because it can't!" _Kurt snapped.

Finn recoiled, "Fine… I need a moment alone." He whispered. He was angry at Kurt, but also hurt. He wanted to know what he had done to him all those years ago to make his brother act this way. He walked out of the ballroom and towards the gardens; he bumped into someone on his way out. "Sorry." He looked down seeing it was Quinn. _"Fancy bumping into you again." _She giggled. He smiled brightly at her and motioned for her to join him in the garden. The moonlight shone over the pond and the flowers that grew around it, _"Hmm what's that?" _Quinn raised her hand to brush against the white streak in Finn's hair. He gave a shrug, "I was born with it, weird I know… but I did have a dream I was kissed by a troll." He scrunched up his nose and made a disgusted face. _"I like it." _

Finn smiled brightly, "So why don't you tell me about you?" He asked her trying not to seem awkward. He really didn't have the best people skills but he was trying.

_"Princess… twelfth in line, thirteen older sisters." _She shook her head, but gave him a smile. _"I enjoy horseback riding and reading." _

"That sounds great, I like being outdoors, playing in the snow."

_"Oh me too." _Quinn walked ahead of him and towards the pond. Finn followed quickly, he was having fun with Quinn. She was making him happy and helping him keep his mind off of what had just happened with Kurt. Maybe she was the one? That would be something. They talked back and forth for a while, sharing small details about themselves.

"Can I say something crazy?" Finn looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. _"I like crazy." _She smiled, biting her lip. "For as long as I can remember people have been slamming doors in my face, but then when I met you… you seemed different." He bit his own lip suddenly feeling nervous, but he really liked Quinn and he was sure there was something between them.

_"I was thinking the same thing." _Quinn leaned forward and took his hand. _"I've been trying to find my own place in life, somewhere I belong and with you…" _

"It feels right." He whispered.

Quinn nodded, _"It's amazing, we must be made for each other! We're even finishing each other's-" _

"Sandwiches!" Finn exclaimed with a bright and excited grin.

_"Exactly." _

"Can I say something else that is kind of crazy?" Quinn nodded and he continued. "Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and took her hands in his.

"Can I say something crazier?" She gave a laugh. "Yes!"

"Great!" Finn stood up and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up giving a tight squeeze. He placed her on the ground, "Let's go tell Kurt." He grabbed onto her hand and led her towards the ballroom. "Kurt! I uh mean King Kurt." He squeezed Quinn's hand. "This is Princess Quinn of the Southern Isle." Kurt eyed them both with suspicion. "And we would like your blessing… of our marriage."

_"Wait what?" _Kurt frowned at the both of them. _"Marriage? I'm sorry I'm confused." _

"Well uh we haven't worked out the details or anything yet, we'll need some time to plan, but it's going to be amazing…and huge!" Finn exclaimed. "We'll have to invite all your sisters, they can stay here, and we'll have to pick the food, there has to be chocolate… and sandwiches."

_"Wait!" _Kurt shouted over Finn. _"You need to slow down." _He took a deep breath flicking his gaze between Finn and Quinn. _"Finn. I need to speak to you…alone." _

Finn wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist pulling her closer to him, "Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of both of us." He muttered. He could feel his anger and annoyance rising, Kurt was going to shoot him down yet again.

_"You want my blessing, but the answer is no. You can't marry someone you just met." _

"But it's true love!" Finn shouted.

_"What do you know about true love Finn?" _

"More than you! The only thing you ever do is shut people out."

Kurt looked almost hurt for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head. _"My answer is still no." _He started to pull away from them, but Finn grabbed onto his hand. "Stop. Wait. We aren't finished yet." He tugged, but pulled his glove off by mistake.

_"Give that back!" _

"Kurt, why are you acting like this!? What did I ever do to you?" Finn started towards him as he went to the exit.

_"Enough Finn." _He grabbed onto the door handle.

"Why do you keep pushing me away and shutting me out!"

_"I said enough!" _Ice flew from Kurt's uncovered hand, spreading across the floor, and pointing at Finn and the other partygoers. Finn stepped back shocked and confused. He moved his eyes up from the eyes to see Kurt running down the hall, his figure getting smaller. The whispers among the crowd were anything but pleasant. _"He's a monster." "Sorcery and witchcraft." _


	2. Chapter 2

Finn shook his head ignoring them and going after his brother, but by the time he had reached the front gate he was gone. The ground was frozen and the fountain's filled with ice, people who had come to see the King and Prince were cowering away. On top of all of that, there was a faint snow beginning to fall. "Snow in the summer?" Finn held his hand out watching the snow fall into his hand. "This is all my fault. I have to go after him."

_"Finn it's too dangerous!" _Quinn came up behind him. _"You can't go out there alone." _

He shook his head, "I need to find him. I pushed him too far." He sighed heavily. He didn't mean to do this, he didn't mean for Kurt to react this way. He just wanted things to be right between him and his brother. "You'll be in charge while I'm away. Take good care of Arendelle." He motioned a guard forward, "Bring me my horse."

_"Hey!" _The duchess of Weselton stepped forward. _"Are you a monster too?" _The older woman narrowed her eyes at Finn. He frowned, "He's not a monster he's my brother." He snapped. "But no… I'm ordinary."

_"It's true, he's completely ordinary…." _Quinn chimed in. _"In the best way of course." _She smiled sweetly up at him. He returned her smile, but turned to the duchess. "I'm going get him and everything is going to be fine." The guard brought the horse up to him and he quickly got up onto it. "Princess Quinn is in charge, I'll be back as soon as I can." He grabbed onto the reins, "Yah!" He kicked the horse gently in the side and took off out the front gate. The fiord around the kingdom was completely frozen and the snow was coming down harder. He finally understood why Kurt had hidden away for all those years, he was probably scared, Finn would have been too if he had ice coming out of his hands. He wasn't paying attention when his horse went under a tree; he was hit in the chest with a branch and flung off the horse. He landed hard on his butt with a loud oomph. He whined pushing himself up and rubbing his butt, he looked up to see his horse coming back towards him, but running quickly past him; covering him with snow as he did. "C'mon." He pushed himself up and brushed his arms off.

Finn needed to find someplace warm or he was going to freeze to death. He trudged through the snow grumbling to himself, he loved the snow, but this was a little excessive. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw a building up ahead. He stepped inside, raising a brow when he saw a young woman standing in front of who he assumed to be the owner of the establishment. She had long brown hair, but it was braided, flowers with small ice crystals braided into her hair. She was small, but he could tell that she was an extremely loud person. She was complaining about how she was going to be run out of business. Apparently ice was her main business, but she had a side one selling flowers, Finn cringed feeling guilty about putting the poor girl out of work.

_"Alright Miss that will be forty." _

_"What do you mean this is forty?" _She shouted. _"It was ten yesterday!" _

"Well you see supply and demand…." The man behind the counter started, but he was cut off by the young woman. _"I don't care about supply and demand I need this now!" _

Finn blinked wondering why she was so desperate, he leaned over eyeing the things on the counter, carrots and supplies to climb the mountain. He raised a brow, maybe the girl was going to the same place that he was. He was guessing that Kurt had gone towards the mountain, that's the only place he _could _have gone.

_"I need to get back up the mountain." _She snapped.

"Umm excuse me." Finn interjected.

_"What!?" _She whipped around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you going towards the north mountain?"

_"Yes. I was just there, I need to go back, but this crook over here won't help me." _

_"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." _The gentleman behind the counter spoke up. They both turned looking up at him; he toward over the both of them. The girl huffed, but turned to leave, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Finn shook his head, looking to the items on the counter, "I'll take those…and a pair of gloves and snow boots." He paid for everything and then went in search of the strange girl. He saw a sled parked in front of a nearby barn, he went in that direction, walking slowly up to the barn. He could hear the girl singing and strumming a guitar on the other side, _"Reindeer are better than people….Sven don't you think that's true?" _

Finn thought it was kind of weird that she was singing to a reindeer, but he stayed quiet and listened to her anyway. She had a really pretty voice, he liked it. He waited until she was finished to open the door, "Nice duet." She yelped and scrambled to her feet. _"What are you doing here?" _

"I came to ask for your help, I need to get to the north mountain."

_"I don't take people places." _She brushed herself off and crossed her arms. _"Besides if you hadn't noticed I'm short on supplies." _Finn dropped the rope at her feet.

"C'mon please help me. I know I can stop this winter."

_"You forgot the carrots for Sven." _

He tossed them down as well, causing the girl to let out a long sigh. _"Fine…. I'm Rachel by the way." _She held out her hand to him. He smiled taking it and shaking it gently. "I'm Finn… umm can we leave now?" She sighed again, but nodded. She picked up her things and lead Sven towards the sled, hooking him up and motioning Finn to get in. _"Hold on we like to go fast." _

"Don't worry I like fast." He muttered recalling the times that he and Kurt had gone sledding when they were younger. His smile faded into a deep frown, but he got into the sled holding on tightly as Rachel had instructed.

_"Yah!" _She snapped the reins and Sven took off towards the mountains. She stayed quiet for a moment, glancing towards Finn. _"So what made the king go all ice crazy?" _

"It was all my fault." He stared with another sigh. "I got engaged, but he kind of freaked out because I had just met her…yah know that day, he said he wouldn't bless the marriage!"

_"Wait." _Rachel cut in. _"You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" _She frowned obviously confused by what he was telling her.

"Yes pay attention." Finn rolled his eyes a little, but continued. "He got mad, I got mad, we argued, he went to walk away, and I grabbed onto his gloves. Which he wore all the time, I didn't think it was a big deal, like he probably had a germ thing." He sighed and shook his head.

_"How could you get engaged to someone you just met? Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" _Rachel cut in again.

Finn paused looking the girl up and down, "Yes they did." He scooted a little bit away from her. "But Quinn is not a stranger, its true love." He crossed his arms and gave a smug grin.

_"What's her last name?" _

"Of the Southern Isles." Finn scoffed.

_"What about her favorite food?" _

"Sandwiches."

_"Best friend's name?" _

"Probably Jane."

_"Eye color?" _

"Pretty."

_"Foot size?" _

"Foot size doesn't matter." Finn glared at her a little hoping that she would stop with these silly questions. He knew that he and Quinn were meant for each other and that was that.

_"Have you had a meal with her yet? What if you hate the way she eats? She could slurp her soup or chew with her mouth open, or be a messy eater. What if you hate the way she nags?" _

"Nags? Quinn wouldn't do that."

_"All girls do." _Rachel smirked up at him.

"Look it doesn't matter, its true love. Why do you care so much anyway?"

_"It doesn't sound like true love." _

"What are you like some true love expert?"

_"I have friends that happen to be." _She muttered in an annoyed tone. They didn't get to finish their conversation when Sven started to slow as if he had heard something. Rachel glanced around, _"Shhh." _She hissed to Finn. _"Sven go!" _She snapped.

"What's going on?"

_"Wolves." _

"Wolves?" Finn sounded a little panicked and he was. He had never come across wolves before. He spent most of his time safely behind castle walls, he may have spent time outside in the courtyard, but this was completely different. He was scared, but he wanted to help. "What do we do?" He looked around in Rachel's supplies. _"I've got this." _She practically shooed him away. _"Just do not fall off and do not get eaten." _

"But I wanna help!" He glared at her again, watching her light a torch with her lantern.

_"I don't trust your judgment. Seriously who marries a woman they met that same day." _She swung her torch at the wolves, but they didn't seem deterred by the fire. She yelped as one of the reached up and grabbed the torch tearing it out of her hand and tossing it into the snow.

"It's true love!" Finn shouted as he swung Rachel's guitar, smashing it into the wolf and sending it flying. He grabbed onto the lantern and used it to light a blanket that had been wrapped tightly; he quickly tossed it over Rachel and at the wolves causing them to scatter. They made their way to a bridge, the wolves returned coming after them. "Faster Sven!" Finn called. _"Don't tell him what to do." _Rachel snapped. _"Get up on top of him." _She looked to Finn. He moved to the edge of the sled lunging forward and grabbing onto Sven, he pulled himself up to sit on him. He looked back to Rachel; she was grabbing her bags, and pulling a knife from within one of them. She ran forward jumping onto Sven as well; she cut the rope connecting the reindeer to the sled, blocking the wolves' way for a moment. She pushed her bags into Finn's arms and rolled off of Sven. Finn's eyes widened watching her push herself up and run towards the bridge, she started to cut the ropes. _"Run!" _She hissed at the wolves. She didn't want them to die, but she couldn't let them chase after them. The bridge started to fall, her sled tumbled off, but the wolves ran towards the other side; dragging themselves up to the top. Rachel let out a soft sigh, thankful that no one had gotten hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Woah." Finn mumbled jumping off of the reindeer. "That was…. Woah." He shook his head handing her the bag. Rachel brushed herself off and took the bag slinging it over both her shoulders like a backpack. _"Come on we have a long way to go." _She started ahead of him back towards Sven; she struggled a little, but pulled herself up on top of him. _"Unless you want to walk." _She muttered. Finn wondered if she was mad at him, she probably was. He seemed to be extremely skilled at angering people. He moved to get behind her, _"You can hold onto me if you need to." _

He nodded wrapping his arms around her, he took a deep breath and looked ahead of them, he could see the large mountains, and a castle. "Castle?" He frowned dragging his eyes over it. It was huge…and made completely of ice. "Kurt." He whispered under his breath. Rachel snapped the reins picking up the pace, speeding through the snow as fast as Sven could take them. Finn started to feel more nervous the closer they got to the castle, what if Kurt yelled at him again, or worse slammed the door in his face and wouldn't talk to him at all. He swallowed hard and hoped that things would go well. Sven stopped in front of a long staircase of ice, _"Wow." _Rachel whispered looking up at the stairs towards the castle. _"It's beautiful." _

Finn nodded licking his lips, "I'm going to go up there…alone, but I'll be back." He slid off of the reindeer and started up the steps. His heart was pounding in his chest as he started towards the door. He reached it, but stood there for a moment his hand hovering in front of it. He remembered every single time he had knocked on Kurt's door only to be turned away, he didn't know if he could handle it again, especially when he needed his brother so badly. He took a deep breath and knocked gently, it opened slowly, "It actually opened." He smiled and stepped through. "Kurt?"

_"Finn what are you doing here?" _

Finn dragged his eyes over his brother, "You look different, but good." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Will you come back home?"

_"No. Finn you need to leave." _Kurt pulled away from him.

"Kurt don't do this please, you need to come home."

_"No don't you understand I'm finally free out here. Go home, go be in the sun, and be happy." _

"But… I can't." Finn shuffled his feet against the ice.

_"Why not?" _Kurt frowned.

"You uh…froze all of Arendelle, I need you to come back and reverse it."

_"What? I don't know how!" _He ran his fingers through his white hair letting out an exasperated sigh. _"Leave Finn, there's nothing I can do!" _

"Don't push me away again please!"

_"I said leave!" _He shouted waving his hand. Ice flew from his hand again and hit Finn right in the chest; he gasped and fell to his knees. Finn pressed a hand to his chest, "Ow." He whined, but looked up to Kurt. "Please Kurt."

_"No!" _He shouted.

Rachel ran through the front door, _"Finn! Let's get out of here." _

"But I can't leave…" He cringed because of the sharp pain in his chest. "Alright…" He sighed giving one last sad look to Kurt before heading out of the castle with Rachel. He walked slowly, tears filling his eyes, he didn't want to cry because it was a wimpy thing to do, but he couldn't help it. He loved his brother so much, but he was shutting him out again. All he wanted to do was help and make things right. He could feel his tears freeze against his cheek. He sighed flicking it away. _"Are you alright?" _Rachel asked when they reached Sven. "No." Finn mumbled keeping his eyes on the ground. He kicked some snow and sniffled. _"Oh my goodness your hair."_

"I don't really care about my hair right now Rachel."

_"No it's uh… it's turning white…. All of it." _

Finn blinked, "D-does it look bad?"

Rachel bit her lip for a moment, _"Umm…. No, but I think I should take you somewhere."_ Finn frowned, "Where are we going?" Rachel got back up onto the reindeer, _"To see my friends." _Finn got up behind her and held onto her again. He shivered and gripped onto her even tighter, his cheek pressing against hers. _"You're so cold." _She whispered. "It's j-just the weather." He mumbled. He closed his eyes and stayed quiet while Rachel led them towards her friends, he didn't know if they could actually help him, or what exactly it was that he needed help with. He was cold and his hair was turning white… what were these _love experts _supposed to do?

He didn't know how long they had been riding when Rachel finally spoke again, _"We're here." _He slid down to the ground and watched her to the same. She started towards a bunch of boulders, _"These are my friends… well family, but they can help you. I know they can." _

Finn blinked wondering if Rachel had completely lost her mind, he watched her walk around the rocks, saying hi to them, and asking how their day had been. He started to back up slowly, "I think I'm just going to go back home."

_"Wait!" _Rachel spoke, as she did the boulders started rolling towards her, popping up and forming into small almost person shaped beings. They started talking to her, telling her about their day, and all of their accomplishments.

"Oh trolls." Finn muttered causing them all to turn and look at him.

_"Rachel brought a boy home!" _They started towards him and Finn backed up again. _"Is he your boyfriend, fiancé maybe?" _They all came at the both of them with a million questions and wouldn't let up. _"He is cute, though his hair is kind of weird." _

_"That's okay! Rachel is weird too… that reindeer thing." _

_"Hey!" _Rachel exclaimed. _"He isn't my boyfriend-" _

The trolls stopped her before she could finish, _"Why not? Rachel is such an amazing woman!" _

Finn couldn't believe this was happening, he felt embarrassed, but he couldn't even being to understand how Rachel must feel. These trolls were practically playing matchmaker right here, all he wanted was to stop feeling so cold. As the seconds ticked by his body became colder and colder, he felt like he was freezing from the inside out. He shivered even more violently than before.

_"Stop stop stop! He has a fiancé!" _Rachel exclaimed. _"We are here because he needs help!" _

"Y-yeah." Finn stammered before slumping down to the ground, unable to keep himself up. The oldest troll of the group came forward and inspected him. He explained what the problem was, his heart was frozen, his body was going to freeze, and he was going to die unless he could find someone to perform an act of true love for him. "Quinn." He whispered.

Rachel nodded, _"I'll get you to her." _With the trolls help she got him to his feet and onto Sven, _"Wrap your arms around him and I'll hold onto you, keep you warm." _

"Thank you Rachel." He murmured doing as she told him to. He was so cold, he didn't know if he was going to make it to Quinn. He knew that Kurt hadn't meant to do this to him, it was his fault again, but he didn't want to die. Not yet. He wanted to live to see the kingdom back to normal, he wanted to be close to his brother again, and he wanted to experience the rest of what life had to offer. Get married, have children, and feel loved. He peeked his eyes open seeing Arendelle in the distance, the snow was worse than before, it was more like a blizzard. He shivered against Rachel, he was so thankful to have found her; she was so sweet, and caring. She had done more for him than anyone else and that included Quinn. _"We're almost there." _She whispered against his cheek.

Sven carried them across the fiord and towards the castle gate, they were immediately greeted by guards the helped take Finn inside, "Thank you again." He weakly called to Rachel; she didn't get a chance to answer when the door was closed in her face. Her expression sullen she turned to leave Arendelle and go back home, though through their trip she had begun to care deeply about the prince, he was kind, passionate, a little dorky, and sometimes not the brightest, there was something that pulled her towards him, but now was nothing she could do now.

Finn coughed as he lay on a couch in front of a fire, "Bring Quinn, please." He gasped. Moments later she came into the room, closing the door, and locking it. _"What's the matter Finn?" _She whispered coming towards him. She took off her own gloves cupping his cheek, "I n-need t-true love's kiss." He stammered. "O-or I'm going t-to die." He shivered again. His hair was completely white now and his skin was starting to turn a pale blue. _"Oh Finn." _Quinn whispered leaning in closer to him. _"If only somebody loved you." _She smirked pulling back from him.

"Wh-what? What a-are you talking about?"

_"I don't love you." _She pulled away from him completely and started to close the blinds, she put out the fire, as well as the candles in the room. _"I needed to marry you to get to the throne, I would have rather married Kurt, but… well you know that wasn't going to work. I thought I was going to have to stage a little accident during our honeymoon, but this is much easier." _She gave a dark giggle as she started towards the door. _"Now all I have to do is get Kurt out of the way."_

"No." Finn groaned pushing himself up and trying to get to the door before she got out. He stumbled clutching his chest, "Dammit." He watched her disappear behind the door and heard the click of the door locking. He needed to get out; he needed to save Kurt that was the only thing he cared about. He pushed himself up, forcing himself forward to the door; he leaned against it jiggling the handle. "C'mon." He whined. He grew tired easily, he sighed pressing himself against the door and sliding down to the floor. He around in his pocket wondering if he had anything that could possibly help him, but found nothing. He sighed pushing himself up to his feet again; he picked up a candelabra and with as much energy as he could muster threw it through the window. He was only on the second floor; he could easily get out of the castle and get down to the ground. At least he hoped so.

He slid down maneuvering the best he could so that he would land in a pile of snow. He hurt himself a little, but it wasn't too bad. He managed to push back up and he started through the town he needed to save Kurt from the horrible witch Quinn and maybe find Rachel, he had been wrong about his feelings for Quinn, he had been so lonely, so stupid, he desperately clung to the first person that gave him attention. But there was something there between him and Rachel; she had been selfless and absolutely amazing during the time that they had known each other. She was genuinely worried about his wellbeing. _"Finn!" _He heard her voice. "Rachel!" He clutched his chest stumbling again.

_"Finn! I'm coming!" _She called back to him. He started towards the sound of her voice, but stopped when she heard Quinn's voice. _"Your brother is dead and it's all your fault!" _

He frowned and turned that direction, he was gasping for breath, forcing himself to keep moving. He could hear them talking, Quinn saying the nastiest things to his brother, he could also still hear Rachel screaming for him, but he had to go to his brother first. He saw Quinn raising a sword to take Kurt out, Finn moved quickly standing in front of Kurt, but then everything went black. His body completely frozen, his mind closed off to the world around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything slowly started to come back to him, the warmth, the feeling of his brother's arms wrapped around his neck. He took a large gasping breath, "Kurt." He hugged him back tightly. _"You're okay?" _He nodded and hugged him tighter. "I'm okay." He wasn't sure if that was actually true, but he felt better than he had before. He let go of Kurt looking around, he spotted Rachel and smiled. "Hi." She smiled back up at him. _"Hi." _She moved her hand over his heart. _"I guess all you needed was the love you had for your brother." _She whispered and he nodded understanding what had just happened a little better. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his hair, _"The white is all gone… I kind of liked that little streak." _He gave her a lopsided grin. "Well I'm sorry it's gone."

He glanced over her seeing the winter around them beginning to melt away. "Are you doing that?" He looked to Kurt. The other boy frowned looking at his hands, _"I think I understand it now." _He raised them up and the snow lifted from the ground evaporating into the air. Everything around them started to change back to normal. They stumbled a little because the boat beneath them was now floating on the waters of the fiord. _"What the heck?" _Finn turned seeing Quinn standing there. He frowned; he felt an immense amount of anger towards her. Rachel pushed past him and started towards her; she hauled her hand back and slapped her across the face, _"How dare you." _She hissed. She pulled back when Quinn moved to hit back. Rachel hid behind Finn, "Don't harm her." He made sure to block Quinn's way. "You are a frozen hearted monster, Quinn of the Southern Isles and you're no longer welcome here."

_"You're lucky we don't charge with you crimes against the crown." _Kurt muttered under his breath. _"No we'll send you to let your own family deal with you instead." _He walked forward grabbing her arm roughly and leading her off the boat and towards the docks. Finn watched them for a moment before turning to look at Rachel. "Hey again." He whispered. He wasn't sure if he was actually _in love _with this girl, but he knew that he cared about her a lot and he wanted to get to know her. He was scared to use the word love again after what happened with Quinn, but he was sure he could try to get close to her.

_"Hi to you too, I'm certain you should be spending time with your brother right now." _She pulled away from him and straightened out her clothing. _"I should get Sven and get out of here." _She started to walk off the docks.

"Wait." Finn chased after her. "Don't go."

_"I should get out of here; let you have some time alone. You've been stuck with me for days." _She stepped onto the docks and Sven came running towards her, huffing in her face, and licking her cheek. She petted him gently and nuzzled his nose. _"You'll be fine without me." _

"But why did you come back if you were just going to leave?" Finn pouted.

Rachel bit her lip, _"I was worried about you." _She turned to meet his gaze. _"You may have been a pain in my buttocks the entire trip, but I care about you Finn. You saved me from those wolves'…. You went to so much trouble to end the winter and help everyone in Arendelle… to help me, but I need to get back home." _

He pouted even more, jutting his lip out further, and letting it quiver. "Stay here, let me talk to you, get to know you more. All I know about you is that you sell ice and flowers… and that you love animals, I can tell by the way you talk to Sven, and how upset you seemed when you thought the wolves were going to get hurt." He took a deep breath. "And when you get mad you do this… pout thing, that is really cute, but you also get kind of scary." He sighed a little rubbing the back of his neck. "I also know that you're a very caring and loving person… but I want to know more about what you like… where you grew up…" He gave a shrug. Rachel seemed to think about it for a moment before relenting, _"Alright, I'll stay, but only for a short while." _She gave Sven another gentle pet. _"Maybe we should go see what your brother is up to." _He nodded and followed her towards the castle, everyone seemed much happier now that the summer was back. Kurt was talking to a few guards who were taking away Quinn in handcuffs, she scowled at both Finn and Rachel, but neither of them paid her any mind. "We'll be right back." Finn whispered to Kurt, he nodded giving them a smile. It was great to actually see his brother happy again.

They walked into the castle, deciding it would be best to get cleaned up after such a long and tiring journey. A maid came up to Rachel, taking her hand, and leading her away from Finn. _"We'll take good care of her." _He frowned, but nodded. He went to his own bed chambers to get changed and cleaned up. He ran his fingers through his hair eyeing himself in the vanity mirror, it was weird to see himself without that little streak; he was going to miss it. He walked out into the hallway and turned his head when he heard a door closing, his eyes widened seeing Rachel. She was out of her winter pants and coat and instead was wearing a flowing white dress. Her hair was braided, but it had fresh and beautiful flowers in it. She stepped towards him with a bright smile on her face, _"How do I look?" _

Finn snapped his mouth shut realizing he was gaping at her, "Beautiful." He smiled when she started to blush. He walked with her towards the court yard, "So uh… have you always lived with the… trolls?" He raised a brow.

Rachel nodded, _"For as long as I can remember. My parents…they are no longer with us." _She frowned, but continued to speak. _"It was just Sven and I; we wandered Arendelle with the other ice workers until the trolls took us in." _She looked up at him giving a gentle shrug. _"I was very young, they were kind to me, and taught me everything that I know. They became my family." _

"Wow." Finn mumbled. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought up such a… heavy topic."

_"It's alright." _She reached forward and took his hand. They walked out the front door, Finn smiled seeing Kurt; he had made an ice rink and was helping a young child skate around. _"Let's go." _Rachel tugged him forward, "Wh-what, no I can't skate." He barely got the words out as she pulled him onto the ice. His feet slipped against the ice, but he was trying.

Rachel giggled at him, he pouted in response. He held into her hands tighter and shuffled his feet forward. She started to slip, _"Oh!"_ She squealed, but he held onto her tightly. They both stumbled; Finn fell onto his butt, pulling Rachel forward when he did so she fell on top of him. He blinked looking up at her before letting out a laugh, she laughed too. Finn had to admit he loved that sound. Her laugh was as beautiful as she was and so contagious. Kurt skated towards them, _"Let me help you." _He got them to their feet before leaning forward and pointing his fingers at their shoes. Ice skates made from actual ice formed at the bottom of their shoes. "Whoa." Finn wobbled a little, but tried to keep his balance. Rachel kept a tight grip on his hands, while Kurt moved around behind them, keeping a hand at each of their backs. _"I've got you, I won't let you fall." _

Finn smiled brightly skating forward, this was amazing. He was happy, his brother didn't hate him, and he had an amazing friend in Rachel. It was all he ever wanted and more.


End file.
